Her Last Words
by LittleSnowChild
Summary: Insipirated from a song called Her Last Words by Courtney Parker. Contains self harming and depression. Fem!Tsuna, No Mafia and No Guardians. Based on a world where Tsuna never chosen as Decimo and involve in the mafia hence no guardians.


Yes, I know I should update my story but I really want to make this story after hearing the song.

Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyou Hitman Reborn.

* * *

At 14 October 19**, The Sawada couple finally born their first child. Their little girl Sawada Tsunayuki. As a young child, Tsuna was really bright full and smiling all the time making Sawada Nana can be strong even with her husband away not noticing that her little girl always hide the pain in her doe innocence eyes.

The third grade of elementary school was the start for all the suffering Tsuna would sure to experience. Her grade is always the last and she always trip on her own little feet making the others made fun of her.

Every time she was asked by her mother 'how was school today?' she will said that no one at school like her and she was bullied. But Nana always pass it as something temporary and a prank that the little children always do. She keep telling her that she will be fine. So she stop telling her mother her problems, knowing that her mother would not hear her desperate plea.

When her mother asked her what happend after she look at her injuries, she will say 'it's nothing, I'll be fine.' So her mother believe her words not noticing how her eyes looked.

So she keep it all in her, crying every night hoping that tomorrow will be much better than today. Even though knowing that there was no chance that it will.

As time pass so is her live. she began to cut herself to escape from all the pain that caused by the world. Always wearing long sleeves and pants through all season.

"She read from the articles and websites that this addiction of her should be stopped quickly,try to find a consultant to solve the cause of this. But she refuse to.  
 **Because she knew that no one would help her and care enough to stop her.**

At school she will always sitting on her seat at the very back near the window without friends or people near her. Once, her classmate Kurokawa Hana notice her wound and asked her, but she will just smile and said "I got scratched by my neighbor cat."

Of course she doesn't look convince but drop the subject and return to Kyoko and other girls. She didn't look how her face fell to depressed face with her dull eyes looking at her back.

At her second grade in high school she finally realized that things will never change,  
they will never change.  
 **She will never change.**  
So she finally took the final step.

She stand on the chair and tie the rope around her neck, before she jump she glance at the single letter that she wrote for her mother. She knew that her mother will be sad but she already do not know what to do anymore in this world full of sins and lies.

She change her direction towards the moon, seeing it shine brightly filing her dark room with its light. 'a perfect scene then.' was her last thought before she turn her back and finally jump.

The next morning, as always Nana yelled from downstairs to wake her daughter up. But when she didn't hear anything,, thinking that her daughter over slept again she go upstairs towards her room. But when she open the door, she fell down to the floor. For her little girl now hanging with face violently bare and pale. Before she scream she notice a single paper on the desk. So she brave herself up and stand, she walk slowly to the desk still not believing what she is seeing. She open the paper with shaking hands and as she read the letter she fell again with one hand hand holding the letter and another cupping her mouth.

 _'Dear Mom_

 _I'm sorry Mmm, but this world is just not my place, I can't stand it anymore._

 _I've tried for so long to fix this and fit in,_

 _I've come to realize this world's full of sin,_

 _There's nothing for me here, I'm just a waste of space,_

 _I've got no reason to stay here with this awful race,_

 _So I choose the only way left for me. I'm sorry to leave you all alone,_

 _It's ok though, 'cause you'll see me soon,_

 _You'll know when your time has come, just look at the moon,_

 _As it shines bright, throughout the night,_

 _And remember everyone's facing their own fights,_

 _But i can't deal with this pain, I'm not a fighter,_

 _So let the world know that I died in vain,_

 _Because the world around me is the one to blame,_

 _And I know in a year you'll forget I'm gone,_

 _'Cause I'm not really something to be dwelt on,_

 _That's what they used to tell me, all those kids at school,_

 _So I'm going by the law majority rules,_

 _My presence on this earth is not needed any longer,_

 _And if anything I hope this makes you stronger,_

 _You're the best friend that I ever had,_

 _Such a shame I had to make you so very sad,_

 _Just remember that you meant everything to me,_

 _And to my heart, you're the only one that held the key,_

 _Now it's time to go I'm running out of space to write,_

 _And yes I lost my fight, but please just hold on tight_

 _But please just remember this, that I always love you_

 _Goodbye."_

 _Tsunayuki_

She cry. Cry with all her heart and voice. How could she be so foolish, how can she not noticed her daughter's pain. How could she call herself as a mother? Now all gone, no way to restore it.

 _Her little girl is now gone._

* * *

This is the first time I made this kind of fic so please understand the lack of words.


End file.
